


Ночной гость

by Angiras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: Если Капитан готов дать ему так много, то почему не взять то, что нужно? Зимний облизал губы и бесшумно шагнул в спальню. Да, он возьмет.





	Ночной гость

**Author's Note:**

> Зимний солдат!Стив, Капитан!Баки
> 
> написано для команды fandomStarbucks2019

Зимний пришел глубокой ночью. Это не конспирация. В хорошем спальном районе, где на каждом шагу камеры слежения, крепкий обросший мужчина куда сильнее привлекает внимание ночью, чем днем. Но Зимний любит темноту, пусть и лучше других знает, сколько чудовищных вещей происходит, когда на часах глубоко заполночь. Почему-то все ублюдки любят это время, между тремя и четырьмя часами утра. Может быть, Зимний один из них. Может быть, не хочет оставаться в этот час один. Может быть, не хочет оставлять одного – Капитана.

Да и хрен с ним. Он пришел, чтобы развеяться и отвлечься. В Гидре ему выворачивали разум наизнанку сотни раз, и он сбежал не для того, чтобы проделывать самому с собой этот трюк.

Зимний бросил взгляд на темные окна на пятом этаже, поправил капюшон и вошел в дом. Он не прятался, но и светиться лишний раз не хотел.

Он без труда открыл дверь в квартиру, хотя у него и не было ключа. Капитан всегда оставлял дубликат на видном месте, а то и вкладывал ему в руку, надеясь, что Зимний оставит его себе.

Зимний игнорировал его широкий жест, предпочитая отмычки. Он вернется сам, когда захочет. Если захочет. Теперь он сам себе хозяин. Ему не нужны обязательства. А ключ от квартиры слишком похож на то, что у них все серьезно. На то, что Зимний здесь живет.

Он не собирался привязываться к этому парню. Слишком слабому, чтобы убить. Слишком сентиментальному – чтобы отпустить того, кто давно мертв. Но Зимнего, хотел он того или нет, тянуло в этот дом как магнитом, и иногда он позволял этой маленькой слабости взять верх.

В квартире было темно, но Зимний сразу понял, что его здесь ждали. Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Капитан, конечно, не изменил себе. По квартире была расставлена всякая ерунда – старые фотографии, принадлежности для рисования, в вазе для фруктов лежали апельсины, рядом с пустой пепельницей – «Лаки Страйк». Капитан верил, что это барахло способно вернуть того, кого он когда-то любил. Но, во всяком случае, оно было аккуратно расставлено по углам, а значит, Капитан сделал выводы, когда Зимний сказал, что его достало натыкаться на этот хлам в самых неожиданных местах. И если Капитан хочет заблуждаться, то Зимний не станет его переубеждать. Жизнь вне Гидры быстро сделала его прагматиком. Если Капитан готов дать ему так много, то почему не взять то, что нужно? Зимний облизал губы и бесшумно шагнул в спальню. Да, он возьмет.

Капитан лежал перед ним на постели и безмятежно спал, развалившись на спине. Одеяло сползло, и Зимний увидел, что на Капитане нет белья. Ждал. Еще как ждал.

Вторая половина кровати была свободна и на ней лежала стопка белья, полотенце, заношенная футболка, как с плеча и Капитана, какие-то штаны. На Зимнем были трусы за шесть сотен баксов, но эта благотворительность очаровывала своей беспомощностью.

Зимний опустился на постель в ногах Капитана. Тот никогда не спрашивал, откуда у Зимнего деньги. Хотя в его светящихся щенячьим счастьем глазах и мелькала тень тревоги, когда Зимний привозил ему подарки, которые Капитан не мог себе позволить. Хороший мальчик. Ему бы не понравилось то, что он мог услышать. Зимний наклонился и поцеловал бледное колено. Капитан застонал, и его ноги будто сами собой разъехались в стороны. Очень, очень хороший.

Усевшись между призывно раздвинутых ног, Зимний наклонился и скользнул языком по соблазнительно приоткрытому рту. Он мог бы долго наслаждаться наготой Капитана, его уязвимостью и открытостью, но он был возбужден с самого аэропорта. И все эти игры с разглядыванием были для кого-то более терпеливого, для кого-то менее изголодавшегося. Зимний мог часами лежать в засаде, поджидая жертву, но когда речь шла о Капитане, ему не терпелось нанести решающий удар.

Капитан застонал, его длинные ресницы задрожали, и Зимний почувствовал, как руки обвивают его за плечи.

– Скучал по мне, красавчик? – проговорил Зимний ему в губы, и тот застонал еще раз, жалобно, протяжно, с нотками облегчения и растущего возбуждения одновременно.

Капитан тянулся к нему, открывал и закрывал рот, судорожно глотая воздух. Как и тогда, на берегу Потомака. Зимний окинул взглядом его раскрасневшийся, влажно поблескивающий рот еще раз перед тем, как впиться в него поцелуем. Как и тогда. Быть может, сдержи он тогда эту странную тягу, их связь оборвалась бы, не начавшись. Быть может, не поцелуй он тогда Капитана, тот бы не стал с такой охотой цепляться за жизнь. Да что уж теперь сожалеть.

Он позволил Капитану насладиться встречей. Окунуться в первый после долгой разлуки поцелуй, растрепать его волосы, огладить бока, убедиться – здесь, живой, настоящий. Лучше б, конечно, отсосал, но Зимний позволил ему выплеснуть чувства, раз уж так вышло, что их у него через край.

Зимний исхитрился взглянуть на часы на руке. Стрелки показывали, что прошло десять минут – более чем достаточно для всех этих нежностей. Член Зимнего, так и сочащийся смазкой, болезненно напряженный, только подтверждал это.

Зимний протянул руку и погладил Капитана по щеке.

– Дашь себя трахнуть, малыш? – почти нежно проговорил он.

Восторга во взгляде Капитана поубавилось – его затопила грусть. Но все же он согнул ногу в колене и подтянул наверх, раскрываясь, приглашая, готовый, как и всегда, отдаться по первому щелчку.

Лязгнул ремень, вжикнула молния, и Зимний, предвкушая близость развязки, скользнул членом к дырке Капитана. Тот, как и всегда, будто удивленно вскрикнул, взмахнул длинными ресницами и опустил взгляд. Как в первый раз. Он всегда смущен, как в первый раз, и всегда узкий, как впервый раз. Надо поставить зеркало рядом с кроватью и заставить его смотреть. Наверняка, трахать Капитана будет еще веселее, если тот будет видеть свое лицо, когда садится на крепкий, здоровенный суперсолдатский член.

Капитан всхлипнул и сжался. Зимний чувствовал, как в нем идет борьба стыда и желания. Он терся и толкался в закрытую дырку, медленно, неуклонно преодолевая сопротивление, раскрывая, растягивая ее под себя.

– Все равно впустишь меня, куколка, – хмыкнул Зимний и двинулся так, что его яйца уперлись в гладкую, упругую задницу Капитана.

Капитан задрожал и расслабился, будто сдался, будто отдал себя, свое тело в полное распоряжение Зимнего. Так оно и было, только Зимний не спрашивал, он взял его сам.

Плоский живот мелко подрагивал, член Капитана подрагивал вместе с ним. Зимний собрал на пальцы натекшую смазку, растер по животу, а потом, подумав, и по губам Капитана. Тот удивленно распахнул глаза. Зимний довольно хмыкнул – нечего расслабляться – поудобней перехватил за бедра, и засадил так, что сам чуть не рухнул на распростертое под ним тело.

Зимний двигался расчетливо, размеренно, то наполняя Капитана собой, то оставляя извиваться на постели пустым и раскрытым. Ему нравилось, как все отчаянней с каждым разом он тянет к нему руки, умоляя войти снова, как обвивает его бедра ногами так крепко, что Зимний едва может двинуться в нем – лишь бы не отпустить.

Капитан был на грани, да и Зимнему не терпелось поскорее получить разрядку.

– Кончишь для меня, сладкий? – шепнул он, но Капитан отчаянно замотал головой.

– Скажи мое имя, – пролепетал он, отчаянно борясь с подступающим оргазмом. – Скажи его!

– Как пожелаешь. Детка, – рассмеялся Зимний и шлепнул его по бедру.

Капитан изогнулся, закричал и кончил, заливая белыми брызгами себе грудь и живот. И Зимний с усмешкой проделал то же самое.

– И все же, скажи мое имя, – тихо и напряженно проговорил Капитан, вытирая лицо. Зимний спиной чувствовал его взгляд, пока скидывал с себя ботинки и сдирал джинсы, намереваясь направиться в душ.

Зимний помнил, что Капитан не был настоящим Капитаном. И что это звание дали за то, что он хорошо танцевал. Что бой в Вашингтоне и падение хелликерриеров не были спланированной вместе с ООН операцией. Что Зимний не был одним из фанатиков, завербованным Гидрой в ветеранском центре. Имена, факты лгали. Зимний лгать не любил.

Он коротко поцеловал Капитана, скользнув пальцами по его подбородку.

– Прости, любимый, не сейчас, – проговорил он и сбежал в ванную.

***

Зимний обернулся, мельком взглянув в его поникшее лицо. Как странно, но ему до сих пор было трудно выдержать прямой взгляд Капитана.

Он повел плечами, словно стряхивая с них снег, закрыл лицо рукой, будто заслоняя его от ледяного ветра. Мерно стучали колеса поезда, перед глазами пролетали горы. Он видел собственную руку, тянущуюся к руке того, кто висел над пропастью, того, кого теперь звали Капитаном. Зимний помнил, как боялся не дотянуться, и как дотянулся. Как не втащил, а забросил Капитана в вагон. Как лязгнул металл, и он сам вместе с обломком стены вагона полетел вниз. Он покачал головой и ушел в ванную. Он помнил лабораторный стол и нож, вонзающийся в его тело. Он помнил чувство безысходности и страха, когда лязгал затвор его камеры на самом нижнем этаже бункера. Он помнил всю кровь, что пролил для Гидры, и продолжал проливать сейчас – ради денег. Он знал, каким он стал и каким остался Капитан – добрым, улыбчивым, нежным.

– Баки, – прошептал он, уперевшись лбом в запертую дверь. А потом добавил, будто вел с Капитаном какой-то давний спор и теперь точно знал, что выиграл: – Прости, но лучше я, чем ты.


End file.
